The Parental Love
by Chacha Mariditha
Summary: [REPOST] Melihat anak bisa bertanggungjawab atas hidupnya adalah mimpi setiap orang tua. Begitu juga dengan Jongwoon. Ia ingin Jongdae bisa sedikit bertanggungjawab. Apa itu berlebihan? Namun, Jongdae malah menyia-nyiakan hidup dengan hal tak bermanfaat. Apa yang harus Jongwoon lakukan? Pasrah? Entahlah. Mungkin Tuhan yang akan memberi jawaban. Mungkin saja. [Chen-Baekhyun-Yesung]


**THE PARENTAL LOVE**

=Remake=

**[Chacha Mariditha | 2014]**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : _All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own. I just borrow their names to fit the characters of the story._

_This story is adapted from a video which was uploaded in youtube entitled '__**Inspirational- Try To Watch Without Crying 90% People Cry**__'. I just remake and remodify the story with my own words and change some parts so those can be more suitable. And I don't take any profits or ownerships for this story. I just want to share this story with the characters I prefer to._

**Main cast** : Kim Jongdae (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Jongwoon/Yesung (SuJu)

**Genre : **_Family, Hurt/Comfort_

**Warning **: _Plot-based video (fast plot which is remade and remodified), dominanated by the narration and description _

**Ps. **FF ini pernah kuposting di sini tahun lalu sebelum kuhapus. Kisah ini cukup nyata, karena sebagian dari cerita ini pernah kualami sendiri.

* * *

.

**-DON'T BASH, DON'T FLAME-**

**~DO READ, DO ENJOY THE STORY, DO REVIEW~**

.

* * *

_"Jongdae _ya_! JONGDAE _YA_! BERHENTI! Berhenti kataku! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik! _Appa _pasti tidak bermaksud seperti itu! BERHENTI, JONGDAE!" teriak pemuda mungil berwajah manis pada seorang pemuda yang berjalan keluar rumah dengan tergesa sambil membawa tas punggungnya._ _Pemuda manis itu -Kim Baekhyun- sedang berusaha menghentikan aksi adiknya, yang memutuskan meninggalkan rumah karena permasalahan yang terjadi. _

_Jongdae atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jongdae, terlihat begitu marah. Ia tak bisa lagi berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Ia terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan sang ayah dan harga dirinya begitu terluka. Jongdae pun memutuskan pergi dari rumah yang sudah menaunginya lebih dari 20 tahun itu. Jongdae muak! Ia merasa harus pergi dan tak perlu kembali lagi!_

_Jongdae berjalan cepat sambil menggertakkan gigi—mencoba menahan emosinya yang sudah memuncak, siap meledak kapan saja. Ia takut jika ia melampiaskannya, semua akan semakin tak terkendali. Sementara itu, sang kakak terus saja berusaha menghentikan aksi kekanakan sang adik. Tapi, rupanya sia-sia. Jongdae benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan dirinya dan sang ayah sendiri._

_Baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya melihat kepergian adik yang ia sayangi. Ia mengacak surai hitamnya dengan frustasi, lalu memukulkan tangannya pada tembok tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Sial! Mengapa Jongdae begitu bodoh dan kekanakan seperti ini?_

_Sementara di depan pagar rumah sederhana tempat keluarga Kim tinggal, tampaklah pria paruh baya yang hanya berdiri diam menatap punggung si Bungsu yang sudah mulai menjauh dan tak terlihat. Ia tak mengatakan apa pun. _

_Matanya—matanya memancarkan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Kemarahan, kekecewaan—tapi di balik pandangan dingin itu, terlihat kesedihan yang mendalam, seakan tak rela membiarkan putranya pergi. _

_Ya—Ia adalah Kim Jongwoon, ayah dari Kim bersaudara—kepala rumah tangga dari keluarga kecil yang sudah kehilangan sosok istri dan ibu itu. Astaga—mengapa jadi seperti ini? Mengapa peristiwa ini harus terjadi pada keluarga kecilnya?_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kim Jongdae hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa berusia 23 tahun. Sangat biasa—catat itu. Seorang pemuda yang masih belum mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap dewasa dan bertanggungjawab atas dirinya sendiri—yang masih bertingkah seenaknya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja beranjak menjadi seorang dewasa dengan tingkat egoisme yang masih tinggi—dan tentu saja, emosi yang belum stabil.

Jongdae tinggal bersama dengan ayah –Kim Jongwoon- dan kakak laki-lakinya –Kim Baekhyun, yang terpaut dua tahun darinya- di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota. Ibunya sudah meninggal cukup lama, mungkin ketika pemuda berwajah tampan itu berusia sekitar 10 tahunan.

Dan oleh karena itulah, Jongwoon mau tak mau harus menjalankan dua peran sekaligus—menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus ibu. Tapi, beruntung sekali, pria paruh baya ini mempunyai putra seperti Baekhyun. Pemuda manis yang sudah tahu bagaimana harus bersikap sebagaimana mestinya.

Si Sulung menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang putra, sekaligus menjadi sosok dewasa yang membantu menjalankan peran ibu di rumah kecil itu. Baekhyun bertugas memasak dan juga membersihkan rumah—melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah tangga di sela-sela kegiatannya menjadi seorang mahasiswa di sebuah perguruan tinggi tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ya, ia benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dikerjakannya demi membantu sang ayah yang sudah tak muda lagi.

Tapi, itu tak berlaku bagi seorang Jongdae. Pemuda itu bahkan tak pernah tahu pekerjaan rumah atau pun kewajibannya sebagai seorang anak. Kalian tahu apa yang ia lakukan setiap harinya? Baiklah, biar kuceritakan sedikit mengenai pemuda yang satu ini.

Setiap harinya, pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu hanya makan dengan rakusnya—seolah ia tak pernah mendapatkan makan yang cukup dan terlihat selalu kelaparan. Ia tak pernah peduli atau bahkan tahu bahwa ayah dan kakaknya –yang duduk semeja dengannya- selalu memandangnya miris saat mereka sedang makan bersama. Baekhyun biasanya akan menunjukkan senyum kecil atau menghela napas panjang. Sementara Jongwoon hanya memandang si Bungsu dengan tatapan dingin, tanpa ekspresi—mempertanyakan mengapa kelakuan putranya seperti itu. Kapan pemuda itu bisa bertanggungjawab atas dirinya sendiri? Tak sadarkah dirinya bahwa sudah saatnya ia bersikap dewasa dan mandiri?

Selain makan, Jongdae menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur. Tak melakukan pekerjaan apa pun. Hanya tidur dan makan. Setiap hari selalu seperti itu. Ah, satu lagi. Ia sering pergi dengan teman-temannya. Bermain tanpa kenal waktu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan tindakan sia-sia yang melampaui batas. Mm—Pemuda yang sangat biasa, kan? Ah, mungkin justru sedikit luar biasa karena tingkahnya itu. Bukankah begitu?

Semakin lama, kelakuan Jongdae itu membuat ayahnya semakin kecewa dan putus asa. Jongwoon tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya Jongdae berhenti bertingkah seperti anak-anak—tak mengenal tanggungjawab, terutama atas dirinya sendiri.

Miris sekali melihat putra bungsunya tak melakukan sesuatu dalam hidupnya—sesuatu yang berguna. Pemuda itu hanya membuang waktu hidupnya sia-sia. Dan setiap kali melihat putranya, hanya helaan napas panjang dan berat yang bisa Jongwoon keluarkan. Serta tatapan mata penuh kekecewaan dan kesedihan tentunya. Miris—miris sekali.

.

.

Salah satu kejadian yang sungguh membuat Jongwoon hanya bisa mengelus dada dan mencoba untuk tetap sabar adalah kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Saat itu, Jongwoon sedang berada di ruang tengah, menonton siaran berita di layar kaca. Berita-berita yang menunjukkan apa yang terjadi di negara mereka—termasuk politik, ekonomi, bencana dan juga kriminalitas yang sekarang banyak dilakukan kaum muda. Generasi yang harusnya bisa berguna bagi negara dan masyarakat malah terjerumus dalam kejahatan dan tindakan kriminal. Kebanyakan melakukannya karena tuntutan atau latar belakang kehidupan yang memaksa mereka berbuat seperti itu.

Ekor mata sang kepala rumah tangga bergerak melirik ke arah putra bungsunya yang memilih tiduran di sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk—dan menikmati siaran yang sama.

Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba terlintas. Bisakah putranya melakukan hal yang berguna kelak? Apa pemuda itu bisa bertanggungjawab atas dirinya sendiri tanpa keluarganya di kemudian hari? Atau akankah Jongdae akan berakhir seperti para pemuda di televisi yang melakukan tindakan kriminal, jika dirinya membiarkan kelakuan si Bungsu yang semakin tak bisa diatur itu begitu saja?

Jongwoon menghela napas panjang lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke layar televisi. Ia baru saja menikmati siaran berita selama beberapa menit, saat secara mendadak _channel_ itu mendadak berpindah—dan berpindah-pindah lagi.

Jongwoon mengerutkan keningnya—bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang mengubah salurannya?

Suara tawa keras yang terdengar dari sebelahnya membuat Jongwoon menoleh. Dilihatnya putra bungsunya sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kirinya, sementara tangan kanan putranya itu sibuk menggunakan _remote_ _control_ untuk memindahkan saluran televisi.

Astaga— Kim Jongdae!

Jongwoon melirik tajam pemuda yang sedang tiduran dan 'sibuk' itu. Ayah dari Kim bersaudara ini memilih tak mengeluarkan suara. Ia memilih mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil menahan emosi yang bergumul di dalam dirinya. Ia rasa-rasanya ingin meledak. Sungguh, putranya itu tak tahu sopan santun! Kurang ajar! Tapi—Jongwoon berusaha menahan dirinya. Ia tak sampai hati memarahi putranya—apalagi sampai membentaknya.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Jongdae hanya melirik sang ayah sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena apa yang didengarnya lewat _smartphone_ pemberian Baekhyun itu. Tak peduli dengan Jongwoon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh namun tajam. Ah—Masa bodoh dengan siapa pun atau apa pun! Cih!

.

* * *

.

Dan sampai akhirnya, terjadilah peristiwa itu. Satu peristiwa yang menyebabkan Kim Jongdae marah dan memutuskan meninggalkan rumah—meninggalkan keluarganya. Satu peristiwa yang sebenarnya dimulai dari hal sepele namun berhasil membuat sang ayah tak bisa lagi menahan kekecewaan selama ini pada putranya.

Kala itu, ayah dari Kim bersaudara –Kim Jongwoon- sedang terlelap di sofa ruang tengah. Ia rupanya ketiduran di sana setelah semalaman menunggu Jongdae pulang ke rumah. Setelah menunggu berjam-jam, si Bungsu tak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Dan tanpa sadar, pria berusia 40 tahunan ini akhirnya merasa lelah dan tertidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman.

Jongwoon baru saja menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, saat telinganya menangkap suara. Suara deritan pintu yang dibuka kemudian ditutup perlahan. Pria ini membuka matanya yang berat lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya—sembari menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Siapa itu? Apa ada perampok masuk ke rumahnya?

Pria yang dulu kehilangan istrinya karena sakit itu bangkit duduk dan menguap. Ia mengusap matanya perlahan—berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, ia bisa mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Suara ribut apa itu? Apa itu Jongdae? Jongwoon memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat jarum jam dinding di ruangan itu. Jam berapa ini?

'Setengah lima pagi?' Mata Jongwoon kembali memicing—memastikan bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menajamkan indera penglihatannya. Tapi, nyatanya jam dinding besar itu memang menunjukkan pukul 04.30. Dada pria paruh baya ini terasa sesak seakan ada tangan panas yang meremas paru-parunya dengan kuat.

Anak itu! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan lagi! Jongdae sudah keterlaluan!

Dengan tergesa, Jongwoon melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Sampai di pintu penghubung ruangan tengah dengan ruangan yang menjadi tempat masak sekaligus makan itu, ia berhenti. Matanya membelalak marah mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya. Dadanya bergemuruh—penuh emosi. Tangannya mengepal erat, mencoba menekan amarah yang mendera dirinya. Astaga—Kim Jongdae!

Putra bungsunya, Jongdae, terlihat sedang duduk di meja makan, menikmati makanan -sisa makan malam semalam- yang disimpan Baekhyun di kulkas. Pemuda itu makan dengan begitu rakusnya –seperti biasa-, seolah ia belum makan berhari-hari. Beberapa saat bergelut dengan makan malamnya –atau bisa disebut sarapan-, Jongdae baru menyadari sosok pria yang dipanggilnya _Appa_ itu bergeming tak jauh dari meja makan.

Putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu menghentikan gerak tangannya yang sibuk memindahkan makanan dari piring ke mulut lalu menoleh pada ayahnya sebentar.

"_Appa_, makan," kata Jongdae dingin sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda, yakni menghabiskan santapan di hadapannya.

Mendapat tanggapan tak sopan seperti itu, Jongwoon tak bisa lagi mengendalikan diri. Anaknya itu perlu diberi pelajaran! Mau jadi apa bocah itu jika terus-terusan seperti ini? Sampai kapan ia akan bersikap seperti anak kecil yang seenaknya sendiri? Dan apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Kurang ajar! Tak tahu sopan santun!

Dengan tangan terkepal dan mata nyalang, Jongwoon, yang sedari tadi mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, akhirnya bersuara.

"MAKAN?! KAU BILANG MAKAN?! Tsk tsk—Yang kau tahu hanyalah makan dan makan! Ah, kalau tidak makan, kau hanya tidur dan bermain! Apa kaupikir kau bisa seenaknya sendiri? Mau jadi apa kau ini kelak, _eoh_? Kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu! Ya Tuhan, bersikaplah dewasa, Jongdae! Dan, apa kau tahu sekarang jam berapa? Keterlaluan! _Aish_, mengapa kau tidak sekalian pergi dari rumah? Tak usah pulang sekalian dan habiskan waktumu dengan temanmu di luar sana!" teriak Jongwoon mengeluarkan semua amarah yang ditahannya selama ini. Pria paruh baya yang biasanya memilih diam itu sudah tak sanggup lagi mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tak tahan melihat putra bungsunya yang tak sadar-sadar itu!

Mendengar bentakan sang ayah yang biasanya tak pernah seperti itu, Jongdae menghentikan acara makannya. Ia menggenggam erat sendoknya di udara. Matanya memandang dingin ke depan—tanpa ada niat melihat ayahnya, sementara mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan gigi menggeretak.

"Kau itu mau jadi apa, eoh? Bertanggungjawablah! Jadilah dewasa! Jangan seenaknya! Kaupikir dunia akan memihak pada bocah yang tak mau melakukan apa-apa seperti dirimu? Cih—JANGAN BERCANDA!" Suara Jongwoon semakin tinggi—menyakitkan telinga.

Telinga Jongdae menjadi panas—begitu juga pikiran dan hatinya. Sungguh, dimaki-maki seperti itu di kala dirinya lelah—itu keterlaluan! Ia tak terima!

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu bangkit berdiri, mengangkat piring lalu memandang sang ayah tanpa berkedip—dengan pandangan penuh amarah dan kebencian. Di depan Jongwoon, ia membanting piringnya—lalu melesak keluar meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu –setelah mendorongnya-.

Kepala keluarga Kim itu tak menyangka sikap anaknya malah menjadi-jadi. Ia semakin marah.

"ANAK KURANG AJAR! Berhenti kataku! Kau harus mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan sampai selesai! JONGDAE! BERHENTI! Kembali ke sini!" teriak Jongwoon sambil menatap pemuda berumur 23 tahun yang menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Terdengar suara berdebam yang memekakkan telinga akibat pintu itu dibanting keras.

Baekhyun yang tadinya terlelap, terbangun mendengar keributan yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan sang ayah sedang berdiri sambil mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tubuh orang tuanya itu bergetar hebat sementara matanya merah—penuh emosi.

"_Appa_, apa yang terjadi? Jongdae—apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya pemuda manis itu pelan—berharap ia mendapat kejelasan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dari ayahnya.

Belum mendapat jawaban yang diharapkannya, sang adik tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tas punggung. Jongdae terlihat berjalan tergesa sembari memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam tas itu. Dan, Baekhyun pun secara tidak langsung mendapat gambaran apa yang akan terjadi. Adiknya akan pergi! Tidak—tidak! Ia tak akan membiarkannya!

"Jongdae—Jongdae! Dengarkan _Hyung_! Tenanglah! Jangan emosi, Jongdae!" seru Baekhyun, berusaha menghentikan adiknya yang keluar rumah dengan emosi itu—tak memedulikan suara kakaknya yang memanggilnya.

"Persetan dengan kalian!" geram Jongdae sambil melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat, keluar meninggalkan rumah sederhana yang sudah menjadi tempatnya bernaung selama ini. Baekhyun terus saja berteriak memanggil sembari mengejar adik kesayangannya itu. Sementara, Jongwoon hanya berdiri di depan pagar rumah menatap kepergian si Bungsu.

'Jongdae _ya—_ Putraku— Maafkan _Appa_,' kata Jongwoon lirih dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Jongdae. Rumah keluarga Kim terlihat begitu—berbeda. Terasa kosong dan mati, seolah tak ada kehidupan di sana. Jongdae benar-benar menghilang, tanpa kabar. Sekeras apa pun Jongwoon dan Baekhyun mencarinya, semua sia-sia. Tak ada kabar baik yang diterima.

Siang itu, Jongwoon duduk di teras menatap kosong ke arah jalanan. Ia berharap ada sosok pemuda bersurai hitam—putra bungsunya -Kim Jongdae- akan terlihat melangkah kembali ke rumah. Ia sungguh merindukan salah satu mutiara hatinya itu. Sungguh—ia sangat merindukan putra kecilnya. Tapi, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sosok yang dinantinya itu tak terlihat. Jalanan itu masih lengang dan kosong. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Kepala keluarga Kim ini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi tempat ia duduk. Ia menghela napas panjang yang terasa berat didengar. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Memang semenjak kepergian Jongdae, kesehatan Jongwoon menurun dengan cepat. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus dan lemah. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat segar, kini juga tampak menua dan lesu.

Ayah dari Kim bersaudara ini sering membiarkan dirinya tak makan demi tetap menunggu kepulangan putra bungsunya. Ia tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun untuk menunggu kembalinya Jongdae—Ia ingin menyambutnya secara langsung, memeluk dan tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Sungguh miris. Dalam waktu singkat -hanya karena kepergian Jongdae- seorang Kim Jongwoon jadi hancur seperti itu. Semua itu patut dimaklumi. Ia pernah kehilangan istri yang dikasihinya, ibu dari anak-anaknya, dan kini ia kehilangan si Bungsu—karena kebodohannya.

Jongwoon memejamkan matanya sejenak. Seperti biasa, kepalanya akan memutarkan kilasan peristiwa yang terjadi sebelumnya—termasuk juga pemikiran yang mempertanyakan di mana keberadaan dan nasib putra bungsunya itu sekarang. Apa Jongdae sehat? Apa ia berada di tempat yang aman? Apa ia sudah makan? Begitu seterusnya. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, ayah dari Kim bersaudara ini hanya bisa menyesali apa yang terjadi.

Pria paruh baya itu memijit kepalanya pelan. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan memandang ke arah depan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kosong—jalanan itu masih kosong. Terlihat lengang dan mati, seolah jiwa dari jalanan itu ikut terenggut bersama kepergian putranya.

'Putraku, kau ada di mana sekarang? Maafkan _Appa_, Jongdae. Pulanglah— _Appa _merindukanmu, Nak.'

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun meletakkan _smartphone_ miliknya di atas meja makan. Helaan napas panjang dan berat keluar dari mulutnya. Ia baru saja menerima telepon dari seorang teman yang ia mintai bantuan untuk mencari Jongdae.

Dan hasilnya? Masih nihil. Tak seorang pun tahu keberadaan adiknya itu. Pemuda itu seakan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Baekhyun sudah berusaha mencari Jongdae ke mana-mana, bertanya pada teman-teman adiknya -yang mungkin tahu kabarnya-, tapi semua berujung pada hal yang sama. Tak ada satu pun yang tahu di mana Jongdae berada atau kondisinya saat ini.

"Jongdae _ya_, sebenarnya kau ada di mana? Apa kau baik-baik saja,_ Dongsaeng_? Apa kau tahu? Aku dan _Appa_ sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang, Jongdae _ya_," kata Baekhyun pelan. Air mata lolos dari mata pemuda manis itu. Mata yang biasanya berbinar itu kehilangan sinarnya. Semuanya karena kepergian adik yang ia sayangi.

Menyadari dirinya menangis, Baekhyun segera mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. Ia menarik napas dalam lalu segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat terhenti karena menerima panggilan dari temannya—menyiapkan makan siang.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke teras rumah. Di pintu keluar ia berhenti.

Matanya memandang lekat sang ayah yang masih setia duduk menunggu kepulangan Jongdae. Miris rasanya melihat orang tuanya dengan kondisi seperti itu. Kondisi kesehatan Jongwoon mulai menurun setiap harinya semenjak hari itu. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dan ia sering menolak untuk makan. Tiap hari, ayahnya itu akan duduk dan menanti adiknya. Belum lagi, setiap malam, Baekhyun sering mendengar isak tangis Jongwoon. Igauan memanggil nama Jongdae pun tak jarang didengarnya ketika pria paruh baya itu terlelap.

Baekhyun tahu ayahnya merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang terjadi. Ia juga tahu bahwa sang ayah sangat merindukan Jongdae, sama seperti dirinya—menunggu kabar dan kepulangan adiknya. Tapi, menyalahkan dan menghukum diri sendiri seperti itu juga tak ada gunanya. Jongwoon tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Itu hanya—itu hanya respon wajar atas apa yang dilakukan sang adik. Mungkin, jika Baekhyun punya sedikit keberanian dan rasa tega, ia akan memukul Jongdae karena sikapnya yang tak dewasa itu. Sayang sekali, ia tak pernah berani melakukannya. Dan, ia sangat menyesal karena semua itu secara tidak langsung berujung pada peristiwa memilukan seperti ini.

Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri untuk membuang pikiran-pikiran seperti itu. Tidak—Ini bukan saatnya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyalahkan diri lagi—meskipun perasaan bersalah selalu membayangi setiap langkahnya. Tapi, **terlampau tenggelam pada penyesalan dan masa lalu akan membuang waktu sia-sia**. Ia punya hidup yang harus dijalani. Demi dirinya sendiri, sang ayah dan juga Jongdae, adiknya. Ia harus kuat. Ayah dan pemuda yang tak jelas keberadaannya itu membutuhkannya. Baekhyun harus bisa menghadapi ini. Ia harus terus berusaha menjalani hidup—termasuk mencari adik yang sangat disayanginya.

Baekhyun menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya. Sebuah senyum manis –meskipun berat dilakukannya- ia sunggingkan. Ia mendekati sang ayah yang sedang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Perlahan, putra pertama Kim Jongwoon menyentuh lengan pria paruh baya itu lalu menggoyangkannya pelan. Tak ada respon. Ah—rupanya Jongwoon tertidur. Terlalu lelah menunggu Jongdae sepertinya.

Baekhyun kembali menggoyangkan lengan ayahnya. Kali ini dengan sedikit kencang. Ia tahu tak seharusnya menganggu tidur Jongwoon. Tapi, apa pun yang terjadi, kali ini sang ayah harus makan kemudian beristirahat. Tubuhnya yang semakin kurus itu benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup supaya kesehatannya tidak semakin memburuk. Mungkin, kali ini Jongwoon harus sedikit dipaksa—jika ia tidak mau menurutinya. Tapi—semoga saja sang ayah mau mendengarnya.

Merasa ada yang menggoyangkan lengannya, Jongwoon yang tertidur pun langsung bangun. Secara refleks, ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling—tapi pandangannya berakhir ke jalan di depan rumahnya. Apa Jongdae sudah pulang?

Tapi, bukan—ternyata bukan Jongdae. Ternyata putra bungsunya masih belum pulang. Ia tadi berharap dibangunkan karena Jongdae sudah pulang. Ah—rupanya belum. Ia mendesah kecewa. Raut mukanya kembali murung.

"_Appa_—Ayo, kita makan dulu. Setelah itu, _Appa _harus beristirahat. _Appa _harus memperhatikan kesehatan," kata Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sedih rasanya mendapati sang ayah seperti itu—seperti tak punya semangat hidup.

Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi tidak—tidak—Ia harus bangkit! Demi Jongwoon dan Jongdae.

"Apa Jongdae sudah pulang?" tanya Jongwoon lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Pemuda manis di sampingnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

Hening.

Suasana mendadak hening. Ayah dan anak ini tak ada yang membuka mulutnya. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mata Jongwoon beralih ke arah samping rumah sederhana itu. Sebuah ayunan berdiri di sana. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau ingat, Baekkie? Dulu waktu kalian kecil, _Appa _dan _Eomma_ selalu mengajak kalian bermain dengan ayunan itu. Kalian sangat senang jika bisa berayun tinggi. Dan karena hanya ada satu, kalian sering berebut untuk menggunakan ayunan itu duluan. Dan saat itu, kau akan mengalah pada _dongsaeng_mu. Apa kau ingat itu?" kata Jongwoon tiba-tiba. Baekhyun yang tadinya melamun pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengalah? Jongdae selalu menangis kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti. Itu sungguh masa-masa yang indah, _Appa_."

Jongwoon terdiam—begitu pula Baekhyun. Kepala mereka sekarang sedang memutar memori indah kebersamaan mereka dahulu. Sungguh masa-masa yang sangat berkesan.

"Sekarang—sekarang terasa kosong, ya?" gumam sang ayah lirih. Suaranya terdengar serak—sepertinya ia menahan tangis.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Jongwoon erat, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung ayahnya itu.

"_Appa_—semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus percaya itu. Jongdae pasti pulang, _Appa._ Pasti dia akan kembali," kata Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tak terasa, air mata kembali mengalir di pipi pemuda manis itu.

Sungguh—Kapan Jongdae kembali ke rumah? Jongwoon dan Baekhyun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi tanpa kehadiran si Bungsu. Apa Jongdae tak merindukan mereka sama seperti kedua orang ini merindukannya? Jika tidak—ah, sungguh miris sekali, kan?

Jongwoon menepuk balik punggung putra sulungnya. Ya, setidaknya masih ada Baekhyun di sisinya. Mereka berdua akan menunggu kepulangan Jongdae. Ya, si Bungsu pasti akan pulang. Pasti.

"Ayo, kita masuk dan makan, Nak. Aku lapar," ujar Jongwoon lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangguk. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menikmati makan siang. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya—masih tanpa Jongdae.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, Jongdae _ya_! Kau melamun lagi, eoh?" tanya Minseok pada Jongdae yang sedang duduk melamun tanpa menyentuh makan siangnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Minseok itu terkejut dan akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, _Hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku! Jangan sok tahu, _Hyung_. Untuk apa aku melamun? Cih, kurang kerjaan!" jawab pemuda berwajah tampan itu cepat. Jawaban itu dibalas dengan 'hadiah' yaitu pukulan di kepala Jongdae.

"_Aish_, kau ini! Aku tak buta, Bocah! Kau melamun dan semakin hari, kau semakin sering melamun! Cih, kau ini, masih saja arogan dan tak mau mengaku. Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi, Bocah! Pekerjaanmu jadi tak becus karena kau melamun terus! Ya! kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau akan kupecat, Jongdae!"

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Jangan pecat aku. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak punya siapa pun atau apa pun di kota ini. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan dan tempatku bergantung, _Hyung_. Kau tahu sendiri saat kau menemukanku kondisiku begitu menyedihkan. Aku tak punya apa-apa dan kelaparan. Tapi, karena kau kasihan padaku, kau memberiku tumpangan tempat tinggal. Kau memberikanku makan dan kau memberi pekerjaan sebagai pekerja bangunan di proyekmu. Kalau kau memecatku, aku harus bagaimana?" keluh si pemuda berpipi tirus.

Minseok, pemuda berusia 25 tahun yang telah berhasil menjadi mandor sebuah proyek besar, memang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Jongdae beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pemuda itu ditemukannya luntang lantung dengan kondisi sangat menyedihkan. Kelaparan dan kedinginan. Karena kasihan, Minseok pun membantunya.

Dan, ia pun tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongdae. Astaga, mengapa ada bocah sebodoh pemuda di sampingnya itu? Tsk tsk—dasar tolol!

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu duduk di samping Jongdae yang terlihat menundukkan kepala—memandangi kotak bekal makanan di tangannya.

"Apa kau tak merindukan mereka? Apa kau tak ingin pulang menemui mereka? Bagaimanapun mereka keluargamu, Jongdae _ya_. Mereka pasti merindukanmu. Mereka pasti berusaha mencarimu. Apa kau tak kasihan pada ayah dan kakakmu? Mengapa kau tak mencoba menghubungi mereka? Mengapa kau tak kembali kepada mereka? Mereka pasti menerimamu dengan senang hati, tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tak ada keluarga yang dengan mudahnya melepaskan salah satu anggotanya begitu saja, Bocah. Hubungilah keluargamu. Mereka pasti sangat khawatir," saran Minseok.

Tumbuh di sebuah keluarga _broken home_, pemuda berpipi bakpao ini tahu benar pentingnya sebuah keluarga. Karena itulah, ia sangat heran. Mengapa Jongdae begitu bodoh meninggalkan keluarganya?

Jongdae terdiam—tak mengatakan satu kata pun. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia tersenyum pada Minseok.

"_Hyung_! Aku akan meneruskan pekerjaanku dulu. Daripada mendengar ocehanmu, lebih baik aku bekerja! Sampai jumpa nanti!" seru Jongdae sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Minseok yang hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

_Aish_—Bocah itu memang kurang ajar pada orang yang lebih tua!

.

.

"Jongdae _ya_! Coba periksa lagi kait dan tali yang akan menahan tubuhmu. Ingat, ini berbahaya! Pastikan semuanya sudah terpasang dengan benar dan kencang!" seru Minseok pada Jongdae yang sedang sibuk memasang tali pengaman.

Pemuda itu akan menggunakan tali itu untuk memeriksa beberapa bagian gedung yang belum jadi. Sedikit berbahaya memang—ah, sangat berbahaya. Tapi, Jongdae tidak takut. Ia harus melakukan pekerjaan ini.

"Tenang! Sudah terpasang kencang, _Hyung_! Jangan khawatir! Baiklah, AKU SIAP!" seru Jongdae keras. Dan tubuhnya pun mulai bergantung di ketinggian sekitar 4 meter dari permukaan tanah.

Pemuda itu dengan sigap memeriksa beberapa bagian bangunan yang dirasa kurang sempurna. Saat itulah, mendadak terlintas bayangan sang ayah dan kakaknya.

Astaga, mengapa bayangan mereka mendadak muncul? Apa ia merindukan mereka? Tidak—ia tak butuh mereka! Jongdae bisa hidup sendiri! Ia akan membuktikan bahwa hidupnya lebih baik daripada bersama dengan keluarganya!

Mendadak, tali yang menopang tubuh Jongdae terputus dan—

"JONGDAE!" teriak Minseok keras saat melihat tubuh pemuda yang sudah ia bantu beberapa minggu itu terjatuh dengan cepat dan tergeletak di tanah tak berdaya.

Astaga—mengapa kejadian buruk ini bisa terjadi pada Jongdae?

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring, saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Pemuda manis ini berniat mengabaikannya, tapi nada tanda ada panggilan masuk terus saja berdering. Akhirnya, dengan cepat ia menghentikan aktivitasnya, mengeringkan tangan kanannya lalu mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

Putra sulung keluarga Kim itu mengerutkan keningnya mendapati sebuah nomor tak dikenal terlihat di layar _smartphone_nya.

Mm—nomor siapa itu? Orang isengkah? Ah, atau jangan-jangan—

Baekhyun pun segera mengangkat panggilan itu dengan jantung berdebar. Ia berharap yang meneleponnya adalah Jongdae. Ayolah—semoga saja benar.

"_Yoboseyo_—Iya, benar dengan saya sendiri.— Kim Jongdae? Benar, itu adik saya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?—Eh? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Astaga! JONGDAE! JONGDAE!" teriak Baekhyun histeris.

Baekhyun mendadak tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Jongdae—itu kabar tentang adiknya. Kabar yang ditunggunya selama ini.

Tapi—tapi, bukan kabar seperti ini yang ingin ia dengar. Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang diberikan pada keluarganya? Jongdae—Jongdae yang malang—

Mendadak, Jongwoon muncul di depan Baekhyun. Tadi, secara tidak sengaja, ia mendengar seruan si putra sulung memanggil adiknya. Jongwoon pun berharap ada kabar baik tentang Jongdae. Makanya ia bergegas menuju ke arah dapur. Tapi, yang didapatinya adalah Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh gemetar. Air mata pun mengalir di pipi putra sulungnya.

Tidak—tidak! Putra bungsunya itu pasti baik-baik saja. Pasti tidak terjadi apapun pada Jongdae! Tidak!

"_Appa,_ Jong—Jongdae—" kata Baekhyun sambil terisak kecil.

Jongwoon mendadak merasa jantungnya dihantam sebuah palu besar. Sakit—sakit sekali! Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena ia gagal menjadi ayah yang baik?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu.

Ya, seminggu setelah peristiwa mengenaskan yang menimpanya, Jongdae akhirnya berada di rumah yang dulu ditinggalinya. Ia telah pulang—tapi, keadaannya sungguh berbeda—sangat berbeda. Tak akan pernah sama, apalagi dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Jongdae bergeming dan tak mengatakan apapun. Ia menatap kosong ke luar jendela kamarnya sambil duduk di kursi rodanya.

Tunggu dulu. Kursi roda? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ya, benar sekali. Satu minggu yang lalu, Jongdae terjatuh dari ketinggian empat meter karena kecelakaan kerja. Tapi, sungguh ajaib, ia tidak terluka parah, tapi ia mengalami kelumpuhan. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali dan ia harus berada di kursi roda. Saat ia sadar, ia mendapati kenyataan menyedihkan itu. Kehadiran ayah dan kakaknya tak cukup mengobati rasa sakit hati tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi.

Tuhan sungguh kejam! Apa kesalahannya harus dibayar dengan cara seperti ini?

Pemuda tampan ini terus memandang ke arah luar. Matanya begitu redup dan hampa. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh. Jongdae tak mau banyak bicara semenjak kejadian itu, termasuk pada Baekhyun atau Jongwoon. Kepalanya hanya diisi rasa penyesalan atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Mengapa ia bodoh sekali?

.

.

Sang kakak, Baekhyun, berada tak jauh dari adiknya. Ia memilih tetap berada di samping Jongdae. Ia berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Jongdae sendiri lagi. Karena kesalahannya, adiknya harus mengalami semua ini. Harusnya ini semua tidak akan terjadi, jika di masa lalu ia bisa bersikap lebih tegas pada Jongdae.

Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tak bisa diubah lagi.

Pemuda manis yang duduk di ranjang Jongdae itu menatap adiknya sedih. Tak tega rasanya ia melihat sang adik menderita. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Jongdae. Harus!

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri lalu berlutut di depan kursi roda adiknya. Dengan pelan dan penuh rasa kasih sayang, putra sulung Kim Jongwoon itu memijat kaki adiknya. Ia terus saja melakukannya sambil berharap dengan melakukan semua itu, bisa mempercepat kesembuhan Jongdae. Ia berharap adiknya bisa berjalan lagi dan kembali ceria seperti Jongdae yang ia kenal dulu.

Jongdae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Baekhyun hanya memandang sang kakak tanpa ekspresi. Mengapa kakak yang telah ia kecewakan itu masih saja bersikap baik padanya? Apa pemuda manis itu sudah gila? Menyebalkan! Jongdae memundurkan kursi rodanya dan menjauh dari Baekhyun. Ia menolak perlakuan itu. Ia merasa tak pantas mendapat perlakuan sebaik itu dari sang kakak. Tidak—ia tak lagi pantas untuk apa pun.

.

.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu. Dan apa yang dilakukan Jongdae masih saja sama. Ia hanya akan duduk di kursi rodanya, bergeming tanpa melakukan apa pun. Pemuda tampan itu akan terdiam menatap dunia yang begitu kejam padanya tanpa berbicara. Ia tak peduli dengan apa pun atau siapa pun lagi. Hidupnya sudah hancur. Apa yang bisa diubah? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang yang cacat?

Sementara, Baekhyun masih setia duduk menemani Jongdae, meskipun keberadaannya diabaikan. Ia harus memastikan adiknya itu makan dan tetap baik-baik saja. Jongdae tak akan ia biarkan pergi atau terluka lagi. Karena itulah, ia melakukan semua ini. Demi sang adik.

Pemuda manis itu berdiri lalu mengambil piring berisi nasi dan lauk untuk Jongdae. Beberapa hari ini, adiknya itu memang tak mau makan. Badannya semakin kurus saja. Tentu saja, Baekhyun tak bisa membiarkan itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, Jongdae harus makan, supaya bisa cepat sembuh!

Putra pertama keluarga Kim itu mendekati Jongdae, lalu ia menyodorkan piring itu ke arahnya.

"Jongdae _ya_, makanlah dulu. Kalau kau terus begini, kau bisa sakit," kata Baekhyun lembut.

Sang adik mengabaikannya, ia masih setia menatap ke luar jendelanya dengan pandangan kosong—merenungi nasibnya.

Tapi, tak semudah itu sang kakak menyerah. Ia kembali mendekatkan piring itu ke adiknya. Lagi-lagi, ia diabaikan. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, lalu berniat mencoba lagi. Kali ini, ia menyendokkan nasi beserta lauknya dan berusaha menyuapkannya pada sang adik. Jongdae hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sang kakak terus saja berniat memaksa Jongdae untuk makan.

Dan, akhirnya Jongdae pun tak tahan lagi. Ia marah.

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" serunya sambil menampik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat piring yang dipegang pemuda manis itu jatuh dan pecah berantakan. Dengan segera, Jongdae pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menutup matanya sedih.

Jongwoon, yang biasanya memilih menunggu di luar kamar Jongdae semenjak kepulangan si Bungsu, begitu sedih mendengar seruan itu. Ia begitu menderita melihat putranya frustasi dan kehilangan semangat hidup.

Sungguh, apa salah putranya sehingga diberikan kondisi seperti itu? Jika Jongwoon yang bersalah, mengapa bukan ia saja yang dihukum? Mengapa harus Jongdae? Kasihan sekali putranya itu. Dan Jongwoon pun tak bisa menahan air matanya. Kepala keluarga Kim itu pun duduk di depan pintu kamar Jongdae dan terisak—menangisi semua yang terjadi. Apa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk putra bungsunya lagi?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jongdae masih terlelap setelah seharian menatap ke luar jendelanya seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan keberadaan seorang di kamar yang mendekatinya.

Jongdae pun segera terbangun dan mendapati sang ayah sudah berada di sampingnya lalu mengangkat badannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ayahnya itu membawa dirinya keluar rumah.

"_Appa! Appa! _Apa yang _Appa_ lakukan? Turunkan aku!" seru Jongdae sambil berusaha membuat Jongwoon menurunkannya.

Tapi, seruan yang cukup keras itu tak digubris oleh pria paruh baya. Jongwoon terus saja membawa putranya yang tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya itu ke taman tak jauh dari rumahnya—tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata apa pun.

Setelah sampai di taman, Jongwoon menurunkan Jongdae perlahan. Ia memosisikan tubuh pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu di belakangnya—sehingga tubuh putranya itu menempel pada punggungnya. Tangan pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun ia kalungkan ke lehernya. Dan terlihatlah, bahwa Jongwoon menjadi tumpuan Jongdae sepenuhnya.

Jongdae sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud ayahnya sebenarnya.

Dan apa-apaan ini? Apa yang akan dilakukan pria di depannya itu? Apa Jongwoon sudah gila? Jongdae terus saja berteriak pada ayahnya itu, tapi lagi-lagi seruannya hanya diabaikan.

Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Jongwoon berikutnya sungguh membuat Jongdae terdiam—tak bisa berkata apa pun.

Apa kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya?

Jongwoon melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan sambil membawa sang putra di punggungnya. Jongdae yang tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya hanya bisa mengikuti gerakan Jongwoon. Mau tak mau, ia harus menyeret kakinya—lebih tepatnya Jongwoon-lah yang memaksanya melakukan itu. Pria paruh baya itulah yang menyeret tubuhnya—mengambil kendali atas semuanya.

Jongdae tak mengerti mengapa sang ayah melakukan semua itu. Ia meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi, Jongwoon tak membiarkannya. Pria ini malah mengeratkan kalungan tangan putranya di lehernya sambil terus berjalan—membawa Jongdae untuk terus belajar menapakkan kaki.

"Putraku, sedikit demi sedikit, kita pasti akan berhasil. Percayalah pada _Appa_, Jongdae," ujar Jongwoon dengan lembut, penuh ketulusan dan rasa percaya diri. Ia terus saja menyeret putranya, membiarkan kaki putranya yang divonis dokter lumpuh itu merasakan tanah yang berdebu—tempat mereka berpijak. Ia pasti akan membuat Jongdae berjalan lagi, sesulit dan selama apa pun itu!

'_Appa,_' kata Jongdae dalam hatinya.

Jongdae sungguh tak menyangka Jongwoon melakukan ini. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu sungguh merasa sangat bodoh sudah bersikap kurang ajar terhadap ayahnya. Harusnya ia bisa bersikap lebih baik. Dan Jongdae pun tersenyum kecil. Ia membiarkan Jongwoon membawanya. Ia percaya bahwa ayahnya akan membuatnya bisa berjalan lagi. Pasti.

.

.

Dan—begitulah. Setiap hari, Jongwoon akan mengangkat tubuh Jongdae ke taman dan melakukan hal yang sama—menyeret tubuh putranya sampai ia bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi—sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka terus berlatih sampai matahari terbenam. Bahkan tak jarang, Jongwoon dan Jongdae melakukannya di malam hari. Mereka tak menyerah dan terus berusaha.

Jongdae semakin bersemangat untuk sembuh dan hal itu menjadi minyak yang menyulut api semangat sang ayah. Seperti biasa, Jongwoon akan memimpin di depan sambil menjadi tumpuan sang putra, sementara Jongdae akan berusaha menggerakkan kakinya lebih keras—terus menerus.

Setiap mereka melakukan itu, selalu terbayang di kepala Jongdae apa yang mungkin terjadi di masa kecilnya. Jongwoon pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda tampan itu membayangkan bagaimana sang ayah dengan sabar membantunya belajar berjalan. Jongwoon memegang kedua tangannya—memastikan dirinya tak akan terjatuh, sementara kaki kecil Jongdae belajar untuk menapak tanah dan berjalan.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum membayangkan semua yang mungkin terjadi. Pasti sama seperti sekarang, Jongwoon melakukan itu dengan sabar—sangat sabar. Sungguh, Jongdae melupakan fakta betapa hebat dan baiknya sang ayah, yang selama ini ia abaikan. Dan jika sudah teringat semua itu, mata Jongdae akan berkaca-kaca. Lalu, ia akan semakin menambah semangatnya dan berjuang lebih keras untuk bisa berjalan lagi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Di suatu malam, Baekhyun sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Jongwoon pun membantunya untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan makan. Beberapa hidangan telah tersedia lengkap—siap untuk disantap. Senyum dan raut ceria menghiasi wajah keduanya. Ya, semenjak Jongdae kembali dan berusaha untuk sembuh, suasana rumah itu menjadi berbeda. Sekarang tampak hidup—penuh kehangatan.

Baekhyun baru saja akan memanggil nama Jongdae untuk segera ke ruang makan, saat matanya mendadak terpaku pada satu obyek. Suatu pemandangan yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlampau terkejut. Matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca dan bibir kecilnya bergetar.

Nah, kalian tahu apa yang ia lihat?

Jongdae –pemuda yang tak bisa berjalan karena kecelakaan kerja itu- berdiri di depan kursi rodanya. Berdiri ditopang dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia mencoba berjalan. Berjalan sendiri!

Sang kakak tersadar dari rasa keterkejutannya. Ia segera menepuk bahu sang ayah yang sedang sibuk menata piring makan, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongdae.

Mendapat tepukan itu, Jongwoon hanya menoleh ke arah si Sulung, bermaksud bertanya ada apa. Tapi Baekhyun malah terlihat bergeming dengan mata terpaku ke depan. Mau tak mau, sang ayah pun mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan putra sulungnya. Dan—Ia pun melihat hal yang sama—sama yang seperti yang dilihat Baekhyun. Jongdae terlihat berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri.

"_Appa_! _Hyung_!" seru si Bungsu dengan suara nyaring—penuh dengan rasa bahagia.

Jongdae melihat kedua kakinya yang bisa ia gerakkan—yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melangkah lagi. Jongdae berjalan pelan menuju pada dua anggota keluarganya yang bergeming. Baekhyun dan Jongwoon memang belum beranjak dari tempat mereke berdiri. Mereka terlalu terpaku, takjub, tak percaya sekaligus terharu dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sungguh, suatu keajaiban!

Jongwoon mendadak saja merasakan dadanya sesak dan matanya memanas. Tenggorokannya begitu tercekat, membuat suaranya tertahan. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai terisak dan akhirnya menangis. Perjuangan untuk mengajari putranya kembali berjalan lagi tidak sia-sia.

Akhirnya—akhirnya Jongdae berhasil! Dengan segera, pria paruh baya itu berlari dan memeluk putra bungsunya erat-erat.

"Kau berhasil, Nak! Kau berhasil! _Appa _tahu kau pasti berhasil, Jongdae!" bisiknya di telinga Jongdae. Putra bungsunya itu pun balas memeluk erat sang ayah.

"Aku tahu, _Appa_. Ini semua karena _Appa_. Maafkan aku dan terima kasih."

Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu pun meneteskan air mata. Ia segera berlari dan memeluk dua orang terpenting dari hidupnya itu.

Akhirnya—semua berakhir baik dan indah, kan? **Tuhan selalu punya cara dan rencana terbaik bagi manusia ciptaannya.** Ia menyatukan ikatan keluarganya yang sempat renggang dengan cara yang luar biasa dan tak terduga. Dan semuanya berbuah sangat manis. Sangat manis.

.

.

Mereka duduk melingkar di meja makan. Senyuman menghiasi bibir masing-masing dari anggota keluarga Kim itu. Mereka siap menikmati makan malam dengan suatu perasaan baru yang luar biasa—penuh kegembiraan dan kehangatan, yang sudah lama tak mewarnai keluarga kecil ini. Jongdae duduk diapit sang ayah dan sang kakak—dua orang yang sangat menyayanginya dan tentunya ia sayangi itu.

Pemuda tampan itu memandang lekat Jongwoon dan melemparkan senyum tulus tanda terima kasih atas kebaikan ayahnya itu. Setelah itu, Jongdae melakukan hal yang sama pada sang kakak.

"_Appa, Hyung_—ayo, kita makan," ajak si Bungsu.

Jongwoon balas tersenyum penuh kehangatan pada kedua putranya. Ia lalu memegang bahu putra bungsunya erat lalu bersuara.

"Putraku, ayo makan!"

Dan, mereka pun menikmati makan malam mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Kebersamaan dan kehangatan satu keluarga yang didambakan sejak lama akhirnya bisa mereka rasakan lagi. Apa pun yang terjadi –pada keluarga dan hidup kita-, pada dasarnya semua pasti ada hikmahnya. _Well_, tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk memulai lagi sesuatu yang baik. Apa kalian setuju?

.

**END**

.

* * *

_Life Quote_:

_**Sangat mudah bagi kita untuk lupa seperti apa kehidupan itu,**_

_**saat semua orang mengharapkan keluarga.**_

_**Waktu yang akan menunjukkan,**_

_**begitu mudahnya kita melupakan bagaimana mencintai,**_

_**begitu mudahnya kita melupakan bagaimana tersenyum.**_

_**Semua itu begitu mudah untuk dilupakan.**_

_**Tapi, ingatlah,**_

_**akan jauh lebih sulit untuk tidak mencintai.**_

—_**Keluarga selamanya—**_

* * *

Cerita ini secara pribadi sangat emosional untuk ditulis kembali. Itu pendapat pribadi.

Jadi, ada yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak? *_wink_


End file.
